


Keep On

by jaegerxackerman



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Blade of Marmora Lotor, Courtship, Fighting, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Protective Lotor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerxackerman/pseuds/jaegerxackerman
Summary: Lotor doesn’t give up on courting Keith, and wants to be by his side and protect him.





	Keep On

**Author's Note:**

> This is bad, but it was from an ask on tumblr and unf I do love these two.

Ever since Lotor was taken in by Voltron, he was immediately placed under the Blades protection and watch. If he tried anything, or they had any reason to turn on him, they would do so. He was always being watched, and monitored at all hours.

 

He has tried earning trust of Blade members, as he will soon be put through several trials. Kolivan has said that it will be trials of knowledge or death, he is not sure if he is looking forward to it. But he is sure that if he passes the trials, he may further try and form a bond. Between him and the former black paladin of Voltron, Keith.

 

He has tried from the beginning in earning his trust, ever since Voltron saved him and he laid his eyes on Keith. He knew that he was the one willing to risk his life, back on Naxzella.

 

That intrigued and terrified him, Keith was willing to lay his life for everyone else. He could also smell that Keith was an omega, and tell that he was half galra, like him.

 

Lotor has made several attempts talking to Keith, he’s commented on how strong he was. How he wielded his blade with such precision, along with how agile and quick he was in combat. As he would watch Keith, as he trained.

 

He felt the need to congratulate him, and compliment the omega when ever he could. Yet everytime he did, it was met with a negative response. Or a simple hum, nod or a quiet ‘thank you’ with him trying to leave Lotor whenever he could.

 

Lotor tried different tactics, after he passed Kolivan trials. He was allowed to go on mission with Keith now, and decided that he would court Keith. Their first mission was going to a planet, and obtaining a power substance that was needed. Lotor tried repeatedly to beat any obstacle in his way, as he would present it to Keith who would only turn away in frustration.

 

Lotor was confident enough in himself, to not give up though. Keith was an omega, and Lotor an alpha. Both just half galra in the universe, trying to survive the war. 

 

Keith found the substance and Lotor followed behind, until a tentacle creature erupted from the ground. Grabbing Keith, as he threw the substance to another Blade member.

 

“Go!” He yelled, as he was being dragged into the ground.

 

“Hurry!” The other Blade member, yelled to Lotor as he retreated.

 

“What?! No!” Lotto looked in shock, at the coward member who was getting back to the ship.

 

“Lotor go! This thing is going to get you too!” Keith growled, as he attempted cutting himself free but failing.

 

Lotor felt a rush go through him, as he hurried to Keith nearly being dragged down. The tentacles were every where, even grabbing onto him. But he refused to be taken down, he had to get himself and Keith out of there. 

 

So he cut, he wielded his blade, and cut the creature. Every tentacle, limb, everything and anything that dared touch him or Keith.

 

When he had a view of Keith, he quickly grabbed him and ran. Keith seemed to have passed out, and Lotor quickly got him back to the ship. Took him to their med bay as fast as he could, and stayed by Keith until he woke up.

 

When Keith finally opened his eyes, he looked at Lotor and apologized. “Sorry.”

 

“It is okay. You are safe now-“ 

 

“No it’s not okay, I treated you horribly. I shouldn’t have done it, and you save me. Even after I told you to go, you put your life in front of mine. I’m sorry for that…”

 

Lotor let out a small laugh, as he looked at Keith with a small smile. “As long as you are safe.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: herolance  
> instagram: bakakeith
> 
> —
> 
> Sharing it here bc I seem so inactive.


End file.
